Usuario Blog:Sixto Elis "Ultimate"/MF: Más trolleos y más pendejadas.
Advertencia: 'La siguiente parodia esta hecha solo con fines de entretenimiento, no tomarse nada literal, solo disfrutar y reir. Todo inicia en Discord City. Zaiko, Slepp, Jenk y Dav hablaban entre ellos sobre la denuncia que Sixto había efectuado. '''Dav: '''No importa lo que haga, no voy a desbanear a ese pendejo. Mvv lo que ocurra :v '''Slepp: '''K ¿Cómo mierda no te va interesar? ¿No ves que el wey ya te mando a la shit? '''Dav: '''Pos no lo dejaré ganar. Falseare capturas de el descreditando a los weys de la Comunidad Central. '''Slepp: '''Nel prra. Eso no solo te haría ver más pendejo, si no que también te haría ver más imbécil. '''Zaiko: '''xdxdxd '''Dav: ':,v ¿Entonces que me aconsejas hacer? 'Slepp: '''Esperar tu muerte xdxdxd '''Zaiko: '''xdxdxd '''Dav: ':,v ¿Quién diría que mi muerte estaba tan cerca? 'Slepp: '''No te hagas el sentimental. Tu mismo te chingaste por pendejo y ahora valiste verga. '''Jenk: '''Mi prra tiene razón. Valiste verga. '''Zaiko: '''Pero Debe haber Otro modo. Debe Existir un modo de salir de esta situación. '''Slepp: '''Nel, ya se chingaron. Yo se los adverti, pero no me hicieron caso. Son las consecuencias pinches putos. Repito, no espero nada de ustedes y aun así logran decepcionarme :,v '''Dav: '''xdxdxd '''Zaiko: '''xdxdxd '''Dav: '''Tengo ganas de entrar al hilo y decir que esas capturas no son verídicas. '''Jenk: '''Lo mejor es que aceptes la derrota. No hay de otra. '''Dav: ':,v 'Slepp: '''Ya lárgate alv '''Dav: ':,v ¿Ni siquiera un abrazo? :’v '''Slepp: '''Nel pendejo. '' '' ''Más tarde…'' '' '' 'Slepp: '¿Dav sigue ahí? 'Dav: '''Aquí toy. Esperando mi muerte xdxdxd :’v '''Zaiko: '''Yo también. '''Slepp: '''A vr putas. ¿Últimas palabras? '''Zaiko: '''Ojala le haya dado un tumor y se haya muerto En su silla. El Negro judío de mierda. '''Slepp: '''xdxd '''Dav: '''Esto no es un adios, es un hasta luego… Juro que renaceré y mejor que antes, solo para seguir jodiendo a boy hasta que se vaya alv :v '''Jenk: '''Ya se puso sentimental el wey. '''Slepp: '''Solo les dire algo, y es que nadie los extrañara xdxd '''Dav: ':,v Cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos. ''Más tarde…'' '' '' 'Dav: '¡Merga! Santi fue baneado xdxd 'Slepp: '''K '''Dav: '''Así como lo oyes xdxdxd. Al parecer solo a él xdxd. ¿Qué les dije? Hay más del guapo del wiki, el puto y orgulloso para rato xdxd. La denuncia de boy no funcionó conmigo. '''Slepp: '''Pos bien por ti. '''Jenk: '''xd Eso le pasa a Santi por seguirte el juego xd '''Dav: '''xdxd '''Slepp: '''Igual admite que casí te chinga. '''Dav: '''Nel prra. '''Slepp: '''C ardio. '''Jenk: '''K bno q voi i io djamos noestra rvalidd atrás… '''Slepp: '''Hasta que c arda y quiera joderte… '''Jenk: '''Nel, recuerda que tu también lo has molestado. Así que corres el riesgo de morir, al igual que yo. '''Slepp: '''mvv Me puedo crear otra cuenta y ya. Como sea, me retiro, tengo un chingamadral de sueño. Ahí se ven prras. '''Jenk: '. 'Dav: '¡Esto merece una celebración! ' ' ''Mientras tanto, Zaiko se pudría en el infierno del Baneo. Un lugar donde muchos usuarios criminales pasaban el tiempo, como castigo de lo malo que hicieron, afortunadamente, ste pendejo pasaría aquí pinches tres meses.'' Zaiko entonces hacía una gran fila, junto con otros presos pendejos, al parecer iba a confesarle sus crímenes al mismo diablo. 'Zaiko: '¡K boludez! Efectivamente ese maldito negro judío de mierda perra de Wally cogió violado traga leche montado si me mando a la concha de mi madre… :’v 'Diablo: '''A vr… ¡K pase el desgraciado xd! Nah mentira, siguiente. Zaiko dio un paso adelante. '''Zaiko: '''Mierda… ¡EL DIABLO! '''Diablo: '''Así es, pendejo. A vr. ¿Por qué bergas estás aquí? '''Zaiko: '''Bueno, resulta que me hice pasar por el mejor amigo de un maldito negro hijo de puta y el maldito negro hijo de puta c ardio y me denuncio a la comunidad central, por esa razón estoy aquí. Mr. Diablo. '''Diablo: '''Stas más pendejo que Eva cuando le dije que comiera la manzana xdxdxd… ¡Como sea! Por huevón pasarás tres meses aquí. '''Zaiko: '''Pos tres meses no son tantos. '''Diablos: '¡No son tantos! Pero los miércoles serán una puta pesadilla para ti xdxd 'Zaiko: '''A k c refiere… '''Diablos: '''Simple hijo mio. Espero k te quepa mi vrga xdxxd. ¡Fuera de aquí uruguayo perra de macrí xdxdxd! '''Zaiko: '¡No! ¡NOOOOO! ¡Saquenme de aquí! ¡Quiero ver a mi abogado! ¡Quiero ver a mi Slepp! AHHHHHH!!!! Un par de guardias entonces se llevaron al pobre Santi a su celda. ''De vuelta a Discord City…'' 'Sixto: '¿No extrañas a tu perra? Xdxd 'Slepp: '''Nel. Me vale verga la vdd. '''Sixto: '''Pos k bien. Pensé que te arderías conmigo por la violada que le di xd '''Slepp: '''K. No me ardo tan fácil y menos por un pendejo kulero como Santi, no mames. De pronto, llegaron las autoridades. '''Slepp: '''K '''Sixto: '¿Y ustedes quien huevas son? 'Poli: '''Somos del FBI, pubertos de mierda. Están acusados de efectuar bully con usuarios de este Wiki. Así que quedan arrestados. '''Slepp: '''K ¿Y yo por que? No mames. '''Sixto: '''Yo no soy un bully, mamahuevo. El único bully aquí es el mexicano este, junto con Dav y el otro maldito uruguayo ese bitch de 13 años que se pudre en el infer-carcel. ¿A caso eres huevón? '''Poli: '''Pues la denuncia la efectuo alguien de nuestra confianza. Cuya identidad no voy a revelar. Por lo tanto, jodanse y vamos a la infer-carcel. '''Slepp: '''Nel, ni creas que me voy a mover de aquí. Hijo de puta. '''Sixto: '''x2 '''Poli: '¡Muevete maldito coño de tu pepa! O si no te vuelo los cesos ahora mismo. 'Sixto: '''Creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos. '''Slepp: '''kyc lol… Esto es tu culpa, si no te hubieras ido de chismoso en primer lugar, nada de esto hubiera pasado. '''Poli: '¡K c muevan perras! No tengo todo el día. 'Sixto: '¿Qué vaina no? ''En la Infer-Carcel…'' Unos guardias llevaron a Dav y Jenk por alguna razón a un celda, la misma de Zaiko. 'Jenk: '''K, pero si yo hice las paces con boy. Andate a cagar y déjame… Los guardias entonces empujaron a Jenk y Dav al suelo. '''Dav: '''Creo que cante victoria demasiado rápido :’v '''Jenk: '''Saquenme de aquí. ¡Malditos idiotas! '''Guardia: '¡Kayate! ¡Condenado indio descerebrado xdxd! 'Zaiko: '¿K hacen ustedes aquí? 'Jenk: '¿Qué no estas viendo? Pinche perra de macri. Esto es culpa de tu ardor con boy. Ahora yo tengo que pagar, cuando claramente ni siquiera tuve algo que ver. 'Zaiko: '''No me culpes a mi, Six fue el de la denuncia. Ahora que Dav si merece estar aquí, pudriéndose en la infer-carcel conmigo xdxd '''Dav: '''MIRA ZAIKO. ESTÁS ARDIDO Y SIN RAZÓN. '''Jenk: '''Ya dejen de pelear, perras. Y ayúdenme a salir de aquí. '''Zaiko: '''Igual, sufrirán junto conmigo la violación del Diablo xdxdxd. '''Jenk: '¡K! ¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ! ¡SOY INOCENTE! De pronto, los guardias llevaron a Sixto y Slepp a la misma celda. 'Zaiko: '''xdxdxd… ¡Esto es lo que yo llamo Justicia Divina! Xdxdxd '''Sixto: '¡Te voy a matar maldito uruguayo! 'Zaiko: '''No si yo lo hago antes, pedazo de mierda negra. '''Dav: '''C prendio esta mierda. '''Jenk: '''Cállate pinche dap. '''Dav: '''Ste ardido. '''Zaiko: '''Te voy a partir la madre, ya veraz, tus descendientes de áfrica tendrán que venir a recoger tus restos, despues de la putiza que te voy a dar. '''Sixto: '''Por suerte, no soy africano. Por desgracia, eres un uruguayo perra de Slepp. Así que no tienes muchos argumentos, maldito coño de tu madre. '''Zaiko: '¡Te voy a destruir! 'Slepp: '¡Ya déjense de mamadas! Creanme que me gustaría ver como se parten las madres, pero ahora no hay tiempo para pendejadas. Ay que buscar el modo de salir de este lugar. ¡Así que se comportan pinches putos o los mando alv! 'Jenk: '''C ardio la mexicana xd '''Dav: '''Lol '''Zaiko: '''Bueno, pero hay que salir de aquí antes de la violada del diablo. El pendejo la tiene muy dura. '''Sixto: '''Ya la probo xd… '''Slepp: '''S comentario estuvo de más, pendejo. Ahora concéntrense. '''Dav: '''Va a estar difícil salir de aquí :’v '''Sixto: '''Siguen bastos. '''Jenk: '''Yo tengo una idea. ¿Qué tal si vendemos la virginidad de Dav al diablo y a cambio que nos liberen? '''Sixto: '''XDXDXD '''Zaiko: '''XDXDXD '''Dav: ':’v Hoy definitivamente no es mi día. '''Slepp: '''Nel, acuérdate que Dav ya valio verga, prácticamente la virginidad de dap vale igual que la virginidad de una rata. So… No creo que el Diablo la acepte. '''Sixto: '''Mejor da la virginidad de la mama de Santi xd '''Zaiko: '''Mejor da la virginidad de Spider-Chica. '''Slepp: '''xdxdxd Te la metio. '''Dav: '''xdxd '''Sixto: '''C ardio. '''Slepp: '''But recuerden que hoy es miércoles and la violada del diablo es a las tres. '''Jenk: '''Deberías usar preservativo, no te vaya a embarazar xdxd '''Slepp: '''Le dije a Dapy cuando se quería coger con Spider-Chica, o zea boy. '''Sixto: xdxd Slepp: '''Como sea, creo que tengo un plan. Como siempre, yo soy el único con cerebro y sentido común del wiki, el único men que mantiene coherencia entre pendejada y pendejada, el líder, el cabeza, el “papa de los helados” como dice Six… En pocas palabras, soy el puto amo del wiki ;v '''Jenk: '''Sí, sí, si, eres el más verga, pendejo. Ve directo al punto. '''Dav: '''xdxd ''Más tarde, el diablo llega…'' '' '' 'Diablo: '''Hola señoritas. ¿Listas para la violada? '''Sixto: '''Baia, así que este es el pendejo que desafio a Dios, que corrompio a los angeles, a Adan y Eva… And corrompió a la humanidad, en pocas palabras, es el padre del pecado y el culpable de fenómenos diabólicos como Slepplash existan. '''Diablo: '''El mismo ;D '''Slepp: '''Sixto, si vas a seguir con tu cristianismo kulero, es mejor que el Diablo te viole de una vez. '''Sixto: '''Cállate ateo de mierda. '''Slepp: '''Nel, no soy ateo. Simplemente me parece incoherente la idea de que un ser omnipotente fue el que creo el universo, o sea, me parece kulera y un tanto sobrevalorada. '''Diablo: '''Pos k pendejo. '''Jenk: '''No le hagas caso, Diablo. S men es un Looser de quinta. '''Diablo: '''Komo sea, malditos coños de sus madres, antes de violarlos, quiero decirles que la razón por la que están en la infer-carcel es por que han cometido muchos delitos alla en Discord City, MF e incluso, me llegaron quejas de insultos en la Comunidad Central. En pocas palabras, si están aquí, no es por que sean unos santitos. '''Zaiko: '''Bueno señor, estamos conscientes de que nos hemos portados como unas auténticas mierdas. ¿Pero no cree usted que está exagerando? '''Diablos: '''No, no, no. Los conozco bien. Por ejemplo, Zaiko, tu eres un sin personalidad que se arrastra a Slepp, un lame bolas, un maldito que necesita de la aprobación de este para sentirse bien consigo mismo. Y que, a diario se frustra por que no recibe esta gloria departe de Slepp, que cree merecer. Eso no solo es autoestima baja, si no también pendejez. Por lo tanto, mereces ser destruido. '''Sixto: '''Xdxdxdxdxdxdxdxd ¡Chúpate esas! '''Diablo: '''Oh, Sixto, tu también tienes lo tuyo. Eres un pobre diablo, gusano de alcantarilla, desgraciado, que quiere algún dia ser aceptado por lo que es, aunque eso nunca ocurrirá, eres buena gente, pero muy pendejo, tratas de siempre hacerte pasar por el tipo correcto, cuando en realidad eres un maldito más del monton, un turro, huevón, coño de tu madre. Además te crees muy en el interior mejor que los demás, y crees que algún dia podras ser mejor que todos. Cuando, en realidad, no creo que eso suceda xdxdxd. '''Sixto: '''Vaya, gracias por lo que me toca. '''Dav: '''Jajajaja. Este tipo ya me esta cayendo bien xdxdxd '''Diablo: '¡Dav! Dav, Dav, Dav… ¿Qué puedo decir de ti? Eres un mal nacido hipócrita que aparentas ser cool y ser un líder natural, pero eres una perra más de Slepp, que disfruta ver como este humilla a los demás mediante un “xdxd”. Eres un pendejo que no mereces ser lo que eres, un pinche crio de 16 años con problemas de gordura y de autoestima, igual que Santi. 'Jenk: '¿Sigo yo verdad? A vr. 'Diablo: '''Jenk, o mejor dicho, Daniel Fabián xdxdxd… Un indio de perú que se cree el verga por tener una gramática “medianamente aceptable” y piensa que es muy disciplinado. Un tipo muy inteligente la verdad, pero que usa esa inteligencia para efectuar insultos tan punzantes como el cuchillo de mi abuela. En fin, pero detrás es un tipo bastante grocero y guache, que le gusta humillar a otros mediante insultos descarados y a voz populis. '''Jenk: '''Nel, he recibido insultos muchos peores xdxdxd '''Slepp: '¡Eso! ¡Sigales partiendo su madre xdxdxd! Definitivamente, el mejor día de mi vida. ¡Ah huevo! 'Diablo: '''Ahora el ultimo, pero el más importante. El rey, el puto amo, el Darth Sidious del Wiki… El gran, el único… ¡SLEPPLASH! ¿Qué podemos decir? Es un puto dios del mal, sarcástico, pedante, negativo, emo, se cree la verga (aunque lo es) pero igual, se cree que tiene el derecho de decirles a los demás las porquerías que son, mediante burlas o comentarios innecesarios. ¿Qué más puedo decir? ¡Un sujeto! ¡Una eminencia del mal! Jason Voorhes se queda santo a su lado, oh sí, así es su nivel de maldad. Pero bueno, me recuerda mucho a mí, por lo tanto, independientemente de si seas un pendejo que se tiene en una estima grandísima, me agradas. '''Slepp: '''K… Baia, eso no me lo esperaba. '''Diablo: '''Y odias a dios. Por lo tanto, creo que podrias ser mi perra-aprendiz, algo así como Tony y Peter, Batman y Robin, El Avispon Verde y Kato, Peter y Jennifer… ¿Tu me entiendes no? '''Slepp: '''Pos, gracias por la oferta. But no, yo no soy la perra de nadie. Al contrario, todos son perras mías BV TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!!!!!! '''Sixto: '''A mi ni me metas, yo nunca he sido de tu corral. '''Diablos: '''Bueno, como no aceptas. Correras con el mismo destino de todos tus amigos. Violación. '''Slepp: '''No mames. Esos imbéciles no son amigos mios. '''Dav: '''Amigo el ratón del queso. '''Diablo: '''Prepárense para la violación xdxdxd '''Slepp: '''No importa. Santi ya perdió la virginidad xdxd Komo sea… ¡Ejecuten el plan! Entonces, Dav corrió hacia el Diablo y comenzó a darle golpes de niña. '''Dav: '¡AAAHHHHHH! 'Diablo: '¡MUERE MALDITO COÑO DE TU PEPA! XDXDXDXD El Diablo entonces saca su tridente y castra a Dav, dejándolo moribundo en el suelo y desangrando. 'Zaiko: '''Nos vemos en el infierno… Perra traidora xdxd '''Slepp: '''Nel, ya estamos en el infierno, reverendo pendejo. '''Diablo: '¿Alguien más quiere negarse? 'Sixto: '¡Yo! Sixto entonces le da un puñetazo al Diablo valientemente. Y el cae al suelo, dejando la salida de la celda libre. 'Slepp: '''Al fin haces algo decente. Corran. Jenk, Zaiko, Six y Slepp huyen. '''Jenk: '''Nunca creí decir esto, pero desearía ser un indio. Así llamaría a un ejército de indios y nos sacarían de esta mierda. '''Zaiko: '''Pero eres un indio. '''Jenk: '¡Cierra la puta boca pinche boluda perra de macri! 'Slepp: '''Tengo que salir de aquí. Necesito que descargar una mierda… '''Sixto: '''FNAF? '''Slepp: '''Nel, GTA V. '''Sixto: '''Ste pendejo. De pronto, un grupo de guardias se interpusieron en la salida de los pendejos. '''Slepp: '''A komo chingan. '''Jenk: '''Zaiko, sacrifícate. '''Zaiko: '''Nel prra. Ya me sacrifique una vez por Slepp, no lo hare de nuevo. '''Jenk: '''Slepp, besa a tu perra. No se podrá resistir xd '''Slepp: '''K… Besala tú si eres el personalmente interesado. '''Jenk: '''nel, mi corazón pertenece a Slepping Girl. ¡Gracias por asesinarla! '''Slepp: '''Ste pendejo. Sin más opción, los chicos empezaron a pelear, desgraciadamente, no eran buenos y en cuestión de segundos, les empezaron a partir su madre bien kbron. A Slepp le fracturaron una pierna, a Six le reventaron una costilla, a Jenk le sacaron los dientes y Zaiko se llevo una tremenda patada en los testículos. '''Zaiko: '¡Ay mierda! Ahora si es verdad que no tengo huevos con que soportar esto. 'Slepp: '''Nel, nunca has tenido. Recuerda que esas son prótesis xd '''Sixto: '''xdxdxd En eso, el diablo llego. '''Diablo: '''Preparense para morir, imbéciles de mierda. El Diablo entonces degolló a Zaiko de un golpe con su tridente. '''Slepp: '''K no c note el ardor. Jenk intento correr, pero El Diablo le atravesó el pecho con su tridente, dejándolo completamente muerto. Sixto comenzó a gritar como niña. '''Slepp: '¡Kallate pndejo! ¡Corre! Sin embargo, el valiente (pero pendejo) Sixto comenzó a forcejear con el Diablo, logrando clavarle su mismo tridente y dejándolo muerto. 'Sixto: '¡Toma Mamahuevo! Xdxdxd ¿Quién es el mejor? ¡SIXTO ES EL MEJOR! Pero entonces, Sixto tropezó y se cayo por lo que parecían ser escaleras y se mato en cuestión de segundos. Siendo Slepp el único sobreviviente. 'Slepp: '''Fuiste pendejo, hijo mío. Slepp entonces se levanto y uno de los guardias tomo el tridente del fallecido Diablo y se lo dio a Slepp. '''Slepp: '''K '''Guardia: '''Lucifer ha muerto y tu eres el único sobreviviente. Por lo tanto debes ser el nuevo puto amo y diablo de Infer-carcel. '''Slepp: '''Primero, ser el puto amo de MF y Discord. ¿Ahora ser el Diablo de este lugar? Es una oportunidad que no voy a dejar pasar, tngo que tomarla a lo pendejo… Sí, acepto. Los guardias entonces comenzaron a hacerle reverencias a su nuevo Diablo y jefe. '''Slepp: '¡Ah huevo! '''FIN xddd Categoría:Entradas